Hush
by non dairy creamer
Summary: Your loves not live it's dead. This letters written itself inside out again. When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends. Hush, this is where it ends. SONGFIC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

I sat on the bed curled up, my cheeks stained with makeup. We had had another fight. Once again, it lasted so long I forgot what we were even fighting about.

My ears hurt from all the shouting and now from the painful silence. This was as quiet as it got, quietness was a rare sound here. I usually liked it.

I loved him with everything I had and he loved me too. But we loved the happy times, before everything became a living hell. I didn't understand why everything went downhill.

The clock hit three thirty and I sighed. It had been two and a half hours I'd been crying here alone. None of this had been happening until we decided to move in together. He thought it'd be a great idea and I agreed.

Big mistake.

At first it was perfect, I'd wake up every morning and make Lucky Charms for myself and Cheerios for him. We'd talk about unimportant things in the mornings like our ideas on why game show hosts are so stupid.

We seemed to be happier now that we were living together. But that soon faded and the rare fights became more often and then they became louder and started to become longer.

Our true colors came out after about a month. Today wasn't the first time though. At least twice a week I was curled up in a ball crying so long my eyes were bright red. He'd be on the couch, sometimes just sitting there thinking or crying himself.

Tonight he was most likely crying, but at this point I didn't care. We needed each other for comfort but were too caught up in ourselves to go ask the other if they were okay or exchange apologies.

When it first started, the fighting, we'd finish the fight with sorry's and promises that we'd never do it again. Now I saw all of it was lies.

The love that was live was now dead.

Nowadays we rarely makeup the morning after, it usually takes a while. In the end, we're both silly little _children_. Fighting just to fight, crying just to cry.

We were loosing ourselves. We weren't that perfect pair we were five years ago. Every minute we spent together was erasing a little tiny smudge of who we used to be. I was really no longer Miley and he wasn't Nick. That's just how it was these days.

He saw what he was doing to me and I saw what I was doing to him. We should have been broken up a long time ago, but both of us were too scared to leave.

We'd share the occasional hug or kiss now and then, but our hugs and kisses slowly started to feel numb to me. I just felt like I should hug him or should kiss him, I felt nothing else, no spark when we touched anymore.

We were the perfect example that it was possible to fall out of love. I just wished it hadn't of happened so slowly. The slower it happens the more painful it is.

I used to know Nick, I used to be able to finish his sentences, talk to him without speaking, I was truly his other half _back then_.

We were now only together because we wanted to be what we had before, we were trying too hard. I knew Nick liked the fact he could say he wasn't single and that he had a girlfriend of five years. He thought it was cool.

I only stayed because I thought maybe, just maybe, one day it would magically turn around and we'd be happy again. But I started to realize it didn't work like that.

I climbed out of the bed and found my suitcase. I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't like living this lie. We had fallen out of love, we tried to tell ourselves we were in love but it was all a big fat lie.

I stuffed my clothes into my brown suitcase and then the rest of my junk into my red one. It was late December and about forty degrees outside. I found my coat and a scarf. I slipped on some boots I had purposely not packed and looked around for anything I missed.

I carried my suitcases out into the living room quietly trying not to wake up the now sleeping Nick. I found a piece of paper and a pen and began to explain the reason I was leaving.

**Nicholas, you know I love you and I always will.**

**I just can't take the constant fighting anymore.**

**I've had enough, this is best for the both of us.**

**I do remember the happy days and I will never,**

**ever forget them. I hope that you won't either.**

**I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'm just **

**killing myself by staying. Please don't be sad.**

**Move on, even if it takes some time. I'll never **

**stop loving you no matter what. I just need**

**some breathing room. This became too**

**much to handle. We'll see each other again**

**soon I hope, I know that I'll miss you. **

**Until then my friend. I'm sorry this is where**

**it has to end.**

**-Miley**

I crammed all of that onto a long purple post-it note and left it on the kitchen counter. The letter wrote itself, really. I prayed that he'd continue being a heavy sleeper so that I could leave without the tears.

I walked over to the couch and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Nick." I whispered. It pained me to leave. I never thought I'd be the one saying goodbye.

I picked up my bags and opened the door quietly. I took one last look at our once happy home and shut the door gently on everything we had.

My heart felt broken, but I loved Nick enough that I was going to let him go. Our love was just a feeling I finally let go. This was a bittersweet moment.

I was going to go a long way from home, I wasn't so sure where, but somewhere away from this little town in California. Everything here reminded me of the two of us.

The months will pass as well will the years. We will both one day be able to face each other and say we're sorry. At least I will be able to.

As for now, time can only heal these open wounds.

-

This is as quiet as it gets

Hush down now

Go to sleep

We were once perfect me and you

We'll never leave this room

Hush

You color my eyes red

Your loves not live its dead

This letters written itself inside out again

When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends

H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends

This is the calming before the storm

This absolution is always incomplete

It's always bittersweet

Hush

You color my eyes red

Your loves not live its dead

This letters written itself inside out again

When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends

H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends

I won't make a sound so you don't wake

Don't wake don't wake you don't wake you don't wake

Hush

You color my eyes red

Your loves not live its dead

This letters written itself inside out again

When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends

H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends

You color my eyes red

Your loves not live its dead

This letters written itself inside out again

When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends

H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends

This is where it ends

-

**A/N: So I was so in the mood for a sad, depressing story thanks to SOMEONE. Cough… AUTUMN… cough. I like songfics now. :)**


End file.
